


Розовый камень

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: История отношений Векс и Изабель Ролен
Relationships: Love - Relationship





	Розовый камень

– Говори скорее, у меня мало времени. И не отвлекайся!  
…Сколько Роб знал Векс, она всегда это говорила, не забыв с ходу поинтересоваться, удалось ли добыть что-нибудь стоящее. Светлые брови сурово сдвигались на угловатом лице, взгляд становился колючим, длинные пальцы непроизвольно сжимались до хруста.  
Роб осторожно вынул добытое «стоящее» – розовый камень из сумки, – протянул Векс.  
Не нравился ему этот камень, честно говоря. С виду он был довольно ценным, но за годы ученичества у Векс каждый из ее воспитанников вырабатывал особое чутье. И если чутью на возможную удачу доверять не стоило, то чутье на грядущие неприятности еще ни разу никого не подводило.  
– Давно я таких не видела, – Векс долго рассматривала камень. Ее серые глаза внезапно затуманились, обычное оценивающее выражение их куда-то пропало, губы чуть тронула улыбка. Роб знал: когда Векс в таком настроении, от нее можно получить полезный совет или просто услышать что-то приятное, но закончится все очередным головоломным заданием. И Векс просто не поймет, если Роб или еще кто-нибудь скажет, что выполнить задание невозможно.  
Его суровая наставница славилась тем, что способна укротить любой замок и похитить любую драгоценность из-под носа у охраны. Конечно, случались и у нее неудачи – чего стоил только налет на поместье «Златоцвет», но в воровском деле это сплошь и рядом. Список ошеломляюще громких краж Векс был куда длиннее.  
Единственное, чего ей так и не удалось украсть, это счастье.

…Она любила женщину по имени Изабель, жену вечно сонного, ревнивого бездельника-норда с пустыми глазами. Жизнь Изабель проходила между запоями мужа и его же ссорами с сестрой, в лавке которой он работал приказчиком. Как же его звали-то? Ран… Рагнар… нет, Ранмир. Или все-таки Рагнар? «Жил да был Ранмир… или Рагнар… опять забыла, как дальше… Черногривый? Жил да был Черногривый, героем он слыл…» – напевала Векс, парок вился над ее губами в морозном воздухе, и снег поскрипывал под сапогами. В Винтерхолде, где жила Изабель, зима наступала намного раньше, чем в Рифтене, и Векс, навещая подругу, всегда брала с собой запас теплых вещей. Или не брала – что ей стоило украсть тряпку-другую по дороге? «Ах да, Рыжий! Жил да был Ранмир Рыжий!»  
Никому, даже Векс, не пришлось услышать от Изабель ни единой жалобы на жизнь. Как будто она раз и навсегда приняла свою жалкую судьбу и не собиралась искать иной. Подруги сочувствовали Изабель. Но только Векс понимала, что ее покорность – до поры до времени. Сама она тоже смирилась с судьбой – и тоже временно. Называла Изабель «подружкой», откладывала для нее лучшее из украденного и подолгу молчала, сидя рядом с ней в бедном доме Ранмира. Или Рагнара?  
Изабель всегда смущалась, когда Векс дарила ей очередную диадему или ожерелье. Украшения, некогда принадлежавшие дочерям ярлов и богатых купцов, ложились на ее скромное платье и простую прическу, и в усталых глазах жены пьяницы-приказчика загорались непонятные огоньки. Что это было? Зависть? Благодарность? Или…  
Наверное, сначала благодарность. А потом – «или». Потому что однажды Изабель уложила несколько платьев в котомку, взяла Векс под руку и сказала: «Я иду с тобой».

– Этот камень, – сказала Векс, взвешивая розовый граненый кругляш на ладони. В зыбком свете факелов, кое-как освещавших зал «Буйной фляги», узловатые пальцы великой воровки походили на голые кости скелета. – Сейчас-то он не более, чем безделушка. Но не простая: ее выломали из короны самой Барензии. Ты что, совсем рехнулся? Легендарной королевы Морровинда, чтоб меня! Их было двадцать четыре, и если ты их соберешь – мы с тобой договоримся. Ну?  
Роб согласно кивнул. Его манило все легендарное и связанное с королями и эльфами.  
– А пока оставь его себе на удачу, – Векс отвернулась и уже через плечо бросила: – Сделаешь, тогда и поговорим.  
Пожалуй, это задание можно было считать провальным с самого начала, но Роб не привык отступать. Как не отступала Векс, невзирая ни на какие сложности…

– Я хочу жить с тобой, – сказала Изабель.  
– Не стоит, – отрезала Векс.  
Только что женщина, которую она любила, произнесла именно те слова, которых она ждала уже много лет. Но Векс не привыкла брать подарки от судьбы. Она точно знала: если тебе предлагают что-то ценное на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, нужно либо удирать, либо красть блюдечко.  
– Это почему же? Я всегда хотела остаться с тобой, с самого первого дня, как мы подружились. И, знаешь, я хочу заниматься тем же, что и ты!  
– А ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь?  
– Конечно. Ты воровка. Научи меня, я тоже буду воровать.  
– Вот потому я и говорю тебе: не стоит. Это не твоя стезя. А по-другому со мной ты жить не сможешь. Ты другая, тебе такая жизнь не подходит. Мой тебе совет, напиши своему Рагнару или как там его и вернись к нему.  
– Как ты можешь быть такой жестокой! Неужели ты совсем меня не любишь?  
Изабель не была красива, а суровые зимы и тягостная жизнь с Ранмиром преждевременно состарили ее, но для Векс она оставалась прежней тоненькой ясноглазой девушкой с нежным розовым ртом, и когда она заплакала, Векс не смогла на это смотреть.  
– Ну… хорошо, – через силу произнесла она. – Давай учиться…  
Вскоре у Изабель уже начали получаться кражи из домов.  
А потом Векс получила заказ на похищение одного из камней Барензии из пещеры Хоба. Там жили некроманты – связываться с ними мало кто бы захотел, но Изабель пришла в восторг.  
– Я докажу тебе, – заявила она. – Я унесу у них все мало-мальски ценное!  
– Ты письмо написала? – угрюмо возразила Векс.  
– Зачем?  
– На всякий случай. Я же тебе говорила: всегда и во всем подстраховывайся.  
– Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Я берусь за этот заказ!  
…Изабель была единственным человеком, которого Векс так и не смогла переупрямить. Даже во время их последнего разговора…

Роб достал обрывок пергамента с записями – он так и не отучился записывать все, что может пригодиться в деле, хотя и научился шифровать записи. Один из камней Барензии находился в пещере Хоба у некромантов. Роб точно знал, что кто-то из учеников Векс когда-то уже пытался украсть этот камешек, но с тех пор его никто не видел.  
Уже одно это было поводом отказаться от затеи, которая и с самого начала-то выглядела сомнительной.  
Но он представил себе, сколько Векс даст за камни из эльфийской короны. А потом представил себе, как она на него посмотрит при этом…  
И начал прикидывать, что ему понадобится для того, чтобы одурачить некромантов.


End file.
